This invention relates to a covering for Christmas trees and more particuarly, to a combination Christimas tree covering and needle catcher.
When a Christmas tree is carried either in or out of a house, the branches thereof tend to shed needles and especially when the tree is bumped against door jambs and so forth. Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a Christmas tree covering or bag which may be easily and quickly mounted on a Christmas tree when the tree is either taken in or out of the house whereby any needles falling from the tree will be caught in the covering.